Oral Fixation
by Skylirjames
Summary: This story is pure smut. it is a pezberry with a little santittanerry. Please read the disclaimer for warnings...no flames please unless its constructive. Rated MA
1. Chapter 1

**DIsclaimer: I do not own Glee, i do not make money or expect any for this story. This is from a gkm prompt that i am posting here under my author ship on . This is a gp fic. IF you dont like this type of thing then please do not read. if u do like it then please review and let me know what u think. Chapter 2 coming up soon.**

**A/N: Im sorry i had edited my story and thought i posted what i edited to make the story better but apparently something went wrong. But I think i fixed it so in this chapter santana has a 12'' not 9' and again this is girl peen and there is foul language. if it aint ur thing please turn back.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Santana sat in the back of the choir room away from everyone else, slouched in her chair with Gucci sunglasses hiding her eyes. The Latina mentally thanked her fore thought of bringing her sunglasses as she stared fixated at Rachel Berry as the tiny diva stood in front of everyone and belted out another power ballad. Just to show the group as to why she should be given all the solos for Glee Club. Grunting in her chair as she drowned out the noise that her fellow glee mates were making as Rachel sang, Santana's eyes focused on the tiny divas lips. Those plump juicy lips, that glistened with berry flavored lip gloss, just begging to be put to good use. Santana groaned as she felt a certain familiar tightening in her stomach. Sitting up slightly the Latina grabbed her backpack from the floor. Placing it on her lap as casually as she could as her spanks began to get tighter and tighter. With a blank face Santana shifted in her seat as she felt her "lil S" growing harder as Rachel finished her song by dragging her tongue over those red ruby fucking lips.

Those lips that tortured the Latina every night as she lay in bed playing with herself. For the past six months Rachel "Man-hands" Berry had plagued Santana's mind. All because she overheard the freak in Miss Pillsbury office telling the counselor that she didn't have a gag reflex. That statement alone had almost cause the badass Latina to pull a Brittany and walk straight into a row of lockers. She had skipped the rest of that day, spending the majority of it in the third floor girls bathroom that no one ever uses except for her and on occasion B, when the blond followed Santana. "Lil S" had been given quite the work out that day as the image of Rachels throat swallowing her member whole plagued the Latina's mind.

"Brinng" the bell rang loudly disturbing Santana's thoughts much to her slight relief. Precariously getting up Santana tried to get Brittany's attention hoping that she could, like she had many other times, convince the blond to skip class for a little relief session in the girls third floor bathroom. Unfortunately for the Latina, the blond dutch girl was still refusing to acknowledge her existence. Which was really wanky if you asked her. It wasn't Santana's fault that the blond had decided to barge in on her for sexy times and caught her in a compromising position.

Flashback to last night

Having come home to an empty house was a godsend for the Latina since she had been sporting a raging boner almost all day. All thanks to the little midget and those damn short skirts of hers. Not wanting to let an opportunity to go to waste Santana ran to her room and flopped down on her bed making sure to close the door to her bedroom just in case anyone one decided to come home unexpectedly. Turning on her back she ran her hands slowly down her body feeling her curves teasingly with her eyes closed. Moaning softly as her hand brushed over the bulge that her spankies hid slightly well. Santana began to pull off her uniform as her hands teased her body. Breathing heavily as she played with her breast Santana felt that she was ready for the main show. Dragging her hand down slowly across her toned abs the latina arched up as her nails lightly scrapped against the head of her penis that was poking out of her spanks. Pushing the tight under garment down her thighs exposing herself to the cool air she moaned again at the sensation. Licking her lips Santana gripped the head of her "lil S" imagining that it was a certain tiny midgets mouth that was wrapped around her gripping and sucking on her cock. Moaning deeply as her free hand continued to play with her breasts, the brunette began to slowly move her hand up and down her cock.

"oooohhh..yeah...thats …." Santana hissed out in pleasure as her hips began to buck against the air, her hand speeding up the closer she got to her release. Twisting her hand against her cock Santana imagined she was fucking Rachels mouth, putting that no gag reflex comment to the test. Feeling her cock swelling Santana's moans and words that she began to mumble started getting louder and louder. "oh...yes...god...fuck baby take it"

Feeling the tightening in her stomach increase as everything tightened, Santana failed to hear the door downstairs opening. Her hand speeding up the closer her release got Santanas toes began to curl just as her bedroom door shot open.

"Sanny, Lets have sexy times" Brittany burst through her bedroom door just as Santana released her cum, screaming in ecstasy "Fuck yesss, Take it Rachel..." Her load shooting up in the air and covering her stomach and breasts as it landed

When Santana had come to from her orgasmic high and opened her eyes, she was shocked to see her B standing at the door looking at her as if the brunette had just ran over her cat Lord Tubbington.

End of Flashback

They had fought after that, well more like Brit had thrown one of her shoes at Santana and then stormed out of the house without another word. Leaving the Latina to stew in her desires and frustrations. Sighing Santana turned away from the blond and noticed the object of her recent desires. Watching as the small brunette began to leave the classroom, Santana sensed that the diva was distracted by something. Wondering if this might be her chance at seducing the brunette diva, Santana decided to play investigator and began to follow her. Up and down hallways and stairs, around corners, all through the school she and Rachel played follow the leader with Rachel being the leader and none the wiser to her follower.

Growing bored of the game that they were playing, still horny as hell from earlier Santana decided to act. Speeding up her steps she grabbed Rachel's elbow once she was close enough to touch her. Dragging the protesting diva into an empty classroom.

"What the...Hey" Rachel protested as she was man handled into an empty science hall class room. Getting ready to give a piece of her mind to her attacker as she turned, the diva was once again surprised by the feel of someones lips crashing into hers. Moaning into the electric touch of the other body that pressed her into the teachers desk Rachel tried to will her mind to work but when that failed pressed her body harder into her "attackers" before coming back to her senses and pushing said attacker away. "I dont know who you think you are but if you think for one second...Santana!"

Having grown frustrated and feeling the pinch of her spanks digging into her hardness Santana grabbed Rachel more firmly pulling the tiny girl in for another passionate kiss. Her hands gliding down and gripping the singers ass, grinding her meat against Rachel's skirt covered center. Both girls moaned, at the friction. Santana's moaning intentional as tingles ran up and down her spine, while Rachel internally struggled with what was happening to her body . Pulling back from the kiss still moving her hips against the prone girl Santana hissed out "Shut up Rachel."

Pushing the Latina away from her slightly as she panted Rachel starred wide eye'd at the Cheerio that held her. Her mind running faster then normal as she tried to process what was happening "Umm Santana is ...that...umm what I mean to say is do you..."

"Yeah Berry I have a dick that your gonna suck since its your fault its so fucking hard" Santana smiled pushing her skirt up and her spanks down exposing her self to the other girl with pride.

Rachel stared in shock at the monster that was between Santana's legs. Its looked like a penis but seemed way to big to be real. It had to be at least a foot long. Frozen in shock as Santana backed half an arms length away from her Rachel was trying to think of something anything but her mind was coming up blank.

Getting impatient Santana once again grabbed the other girl and pulled her closer forcing the diva to her knees. "yeah I know its huge now...Get to Sucking..." Santana grunted in a demanding tone humping her hips forward. The tip of her cock brushing against the kneeling girls lips causing the latina to groan and the diva to gasp.

Tentatively Rachel opened her mouth and licked the head of the 12" penis, causing Santana to grip the desk she was leaning against for support a throaty moan leaving both of their throats as Rachel felt unadulterated lust fill her. Liking the taste of Santana's pre-cum, Rachel wrapped her lips around the head and began to gently bob her head. As the caramel colored penis of the older girl infront of her hit the back of her throat Rachel started to feel a tingling sensation at her center. The more that her head bobbed the wetter her panties became.

The warmth of Rachels mouth around her cock made the brunettes jaw drop in awe at how fucking good it felt. The sensations of Rachels tongue on the bottom of her shaft and her pillowy lips gliding up and down the shaft caused Santana's knees to turn to jelly. The Latina was in pure heaven, feeling the head of "lil S" bumping the entrance to the little cock sluts throat.

"Mmmmm...Yeah baby...suck it like a lollipop..." She groaned as Rachel began to take her deeper, bucking her hips wanting to be buried in the Jewish princesses mouth, Santana moved both her hands into Rachels hair stopping the girl from moving. Running her hand through the luxurious locks Santana warned the brunette as she slowly pulled her cock out till only the head was trapped between those pillowy lips. "Time to test out a theory Berry... and you better not bite down or I will ends you"

Santana growled softly as she kept the girls head still, breathing in deeply she pushed her hips forward as roughly as possible groaning out a "fuck" when Rachels face was pressed against her groin as all 12" of her cock was buried inside the divas throat. The feeling was so incredible, Santana had to hold still as her head spun at the feeling of her cock being encase in such tightness. It took all the strength of will the cheerleader had not to cum at that moment.

"So fucking goooooddd..." She moaned gripping Rachels hair tightly. Releasing the breath that she had been holding Santana began to move. Her hips pistoning as she she forced the smaller girl to take all of her girth. Fucking Rachels face making the kneeling girl deep throat her. Pushing in an out, in and out Santana felt her dick swell with cum. With each thrust she got closer and closer, she knew that she was going to cum soon. Her dick swelled and her stomach tightened with the oncoming arrival of her orgasm.

"So good Rach...You like sucking my cock dont you...yeah you fucking love me, fucking your hot little loud mouth... you fucking cock slut...want me to cumm...huh baby...want me to fill that mouth with my cum.. huh bitch, you fucking want my cum dont you...fuck fuck fuck" Santana grunted as she sped up her hips groaning each time Rachel moaned or tried to speak, making her throat vibrate and squeeze around the Latinas cock..

"You want it...huh you fucking slut..." Her hips just a blur as she drove her cock deep in Rachels mouth Santana felt it as if she were going to pass out as her orgasm approached. "oooh fuck... you fucking... its Coming, fucking...gonna fill that dirty mouth" Santana moaned and taunted pulling out of Rachels throat and leaving just the the head of her cock in the divas mouth as her balls tightened, the Latina grunted a final warning. "Here it comes bitch...better drink it all up"

Moaning as she bucked her hips one last time Santana came hard. Her fingers gripping the edge of the teachers desk as her orgasm ripped through her. Her dick twitching with each rope of cum that escaped her loins and filled Rachels mouth.

She was cumming so much Rachel had to break away in fear of suffocating as rope after rope of cum filled her mouth. Pulling her mouth off of Santana as one last rope of cum left the shuddering Latina hitting her on the cheek and landing in her hair. Rachel stood up from the floor trying to swallow the remaining come in her mouth as she tried to understand what had just happened. Once again being caught off guard as Santana pulled her in for another kiss deep and passionate kiss.

Pulling back Santana licked her lips finding she liked the little bit of her cum that she had tasted in the divas mouth. She cupped Rachel over the singers panties, groaning at how wet she found the other girl, but fighting the temptation to fuck the girl. Santana kissed Rachel sweetly on the lips stepping forward so that her half hard cock was rubbing against Rachels thigh. Her voice as she spoke her next words coming out hoarse and husky.

"Next time if you swallow it all, I will give this sweet pussy the pounding it deserves." Removing her hand and pulling up her spanks the Latina left the class room skipping down the hallway as the last bell of the day rang. Happily leaving a speechless Rachel with some of her cum still dripping down the midgets face.

TBC...

* * *

><p><strong> Review Please<strong>

**=================\/**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Santana walked down the hallways of McKinley high whistling happily as her hips swung provocatively. Her happy demeanor freaking the student body out as the usually bitchy HBIC was almost never this happy. Left and right students plastered themselves against the walls cautiously watching as Satan moved past them. In Santana's mind she was on cloud nine, she had just had her monster cock deep in Rachel Berry's mouth yesterday. The sensation having made her cum so hard her dick was still slightly twitching from the pleasurable feeling. Chuckling to herself Santana began to skip a little the closer she got to her locker. The giggle she released freaking the students around her even more. Stopping at her locker Santana's happy mood fizzled and died. There was a dumbass blocking her locker and his name was Puck. Sighing heavily as her good mood turned sour Santana shook her head as the mohawked boy eye'd her up and down like she was a piece of meat.

"What do you want Puckerman?" Santana gritted out through clenched teeth.

"well Hello to you too sexy," Puck swaggers towards the cheerleader with a sly smile on his face.

"Puckerman you have 5 seconds to tell me what the hell you want and to get lost or I will ends you" Santana growled.

"Lauren's out of town doing some wrestling thing. I was thinking we could go back to mine and you would let me back up in that ass." Puck proposed, reaching out and squeezing Santana's ass for emphasis.

Smiling a bittersweet smile Santana grabbed Pucks hand that was on her ass removing it, she slammed the offending item and him against the lockers as hard as she could. "Go find some other slut for your repressed homo fantasies, okay Stud? I heard Kurt and his lady boyfriend broke up so there ya go." Smiling Santana patted Pucks shoulder patronizingly as she left him at her locker.

"Hey I am a Ladies man" Puck lamely shouted at Santana's retreating back in an attempt to gain cool points in front of the snickering dweebs that stood next to him.

Shaking her head at the lame comeback Santana seriously thought about skipping out for the day. However the promise that she had made to the midget yesterday was still playing in her head. The thought of it alone was making her slowly hard, making her determination to make that promise into a reality that much stronger in her mind when she heard her name being called.

"Santana" A voice sounded behind her timidly. Full on smirking the brunette spun on her heal breathing out "Speak of the devil." as she starred down at the shifting midget standing before of her.

"S-santana...w-what...I mean" Rachel stuttered trying to form some of the indignation that she had felt this morning. After going home yesterday in a daze with the cheerleaders dried semen plastered on her cheek and then waking up this morning in a rage; Rachel had been ready to tear into the latina about the supposed raping of her mouth. "Y-you r-ra...mmphmmm"

Quickly covering the smaller girls mouth with her palm as she had a feeling of what was about to come out of the mini starlets mouth, Santana cut her off before Rachel could finish. "Listen to me you little hobbit, lets get one thing straight. What happened yesterday was consensual, cause I didnt hear you screamin no or fightin me. Now be a good little cock sucker and keep your mouth shut. Or" Leaning forward Santana whispered the rest of her threat breathily into Rachels ear. Almost falling as her knees buckled the tiny brunette released a breathy moan at whatever the latina was whispering her. How the spicy Latina made her head so fuzzy and her center quiver confounded Rachel to no end but still here she was giving into the cheerleaders naughty words.

"B-b-but" Rachel stammered, turning Santana on and pissing her off at the same time.

"Fine, I guess you couldn't get enough yesterday. Now I will have to shut you up like the cock slut you really are. Come on." Santana barked out as she pulled Rachel through the masses and down the hall. The student body watched and wondered what the other girl had done now to invoke the Latina's wrath. All of them secretly glad that it was not them that Satan had a hold of.

"Where are we going?" Rachel ask desperately, running to keep up with the taller brunette.

"To your favorite place man hands, I plan to test out how high your voice can really get. Now come on, lil sanny is just twitching to get back into that throat of yours and this time your gonna sing." Santana cackled slightly as she speed up her steps. Sometimes it was good to be the HBIC at this school. Forget Quinn, everyone knew she was just the face of the power and that Santana was the law that put the fear in the hearts of the student body right up their with Coach Sylvester.

"Wwwwhat?" Rachel stuttered.

Bursting through the auditorium doors a moment later Santana marched up down the main aisle and up the stairs of the stage. Swinging Rachel around to center stage, she let go of Rachel's arm and told her to stay.

Shivering in anticipation and a little bit of fear, Rachel stayed where Santana had told her to. She watched as the Latina dragged the piano bench towards her and sat down on it looking at the singer expectantly. After a few minutes of mindless staring Santana huffed "perra estúpida conseguir con el programa." Standing, swaying her hips, Santana moved towards the shaking girl at a slow pace. Taking Rachel's smaller hand in her own she moved it slowly till it cupped around the noticeable bulge in her spankies. Moaning at the feel of the other girls hand Santana's hips lightly bucked as she pressed their combined hands a little firmer against her hard on. Breathing shallowly as her arousal grew Santana cleared her throat, taking her hand off of Rachel's as she let the Jewish girl grope her all by herself, "Pull it out" She husked.

Swallowing heavily as her head became foggy with arousal, Rachel shakily undid the clasp on Santana's cheer leading skirt letting it drop to the floor. Reaching forward she gripped the edge of the brunettes spankies and began to tug them down as well. Each tug exposing Santana's girth that wasn't supposed to be there in the first place. Swallowing heavily, knelt down on the ground with Santana's spandex shorts also known as spankies, in her hands Rachel looked up as Santana stepped out of them. The cock in front of her face bobbing slightly every time the cheerleader breathed. Hesitantly reaching up to touch it Rachel froze when Santana's hand once again encompassed hers.

Stopping Rachel from going further Santana let go of her hand and walked backwards, sitting down on the piano bench letting her cock stand proudly in the air. Not caring the least little bit that she was exposed or that at any moment any one could come in, catching not only them in a compromising position but also her little secret of having a penis. "Now what was it you were saying about rape Rachel?" Santana asked, watching as the other girl shuffled towards her on her knees. Placing her hand on the other girls head, Santana gently stroked the divas face, running her long fingers into the starlets thick wave tugging her gently closer.

"I-I-I" Rachel stammered.

"Hey San, Bambi told Carla who told me that you were in here and I …." Brittany's voice sounded through out the auditorium, stopping mid sentence when the blond took notice of the situation happening on the stage. Sighing Brittany moved closer, chastising her brunette. "Sanny, You promised me sexy times before you did Rachel. And you said that if she was with us that I would get to show her how to treat you nicely" Pausing the blond thought for a moment a sad frown gracing her beautiful face "...Dont you want sexy times with me anymore? You know the robot is not nearly as big as you are. Is this because I said that he was better at giving head? Cause you know.."

"B!" Santana stood walking around Rachel's frozen mortified body, taking Brittany in her arms she kissed her blond bombshell to silence. "I didn't forget..well only a little, but I am glad that you are here, now. You can show Rachel what good girls get when they swallow all of Lil Sanny's cum.."

Hearing this Brittany smiled brightly as she jumped up and down clapping. Falling to her knees immediately as she took hold of Santana's cock, she began a light stroking motion. Brittany looked around Santana's naked waist as she played with her San's "lil sanny", waving to Rachel, the ditzy blond winked at the other girl and engulfed all of Santana's cock in to her mouth. Taking all 12" in one go.

Groaning Santana entwined her fingers into the blonds hair as her hips bucked. "Yeah B, just like that...fuck baby...keep getting better...at this'" Santana panted out.

Pulling back licking around the head of the dick before gagging herself on the brunettes cock Brittany began to moan. Kneading Santana's thighs Brittany pulled back once more, releasing the Latina's wet cock with a plop. Turning to Rachel who was still on her knees staring at the two girls in stunned silence Brittany smiled "Come here Rachie, I wanna show you what Sanny loves the most when getting head."

Tentatively moving forward Rachel stopped just beside Brittany awaiting instructions. Her mind still in a whirl over what was happening. Everything she thought she knew and felt twirling down the toilet as she watched with rapt attention. Grabbing the stunned girls hand Brittany morphed it in to a fist with the pointer and middle finger pointed out. Guiding the fingers to Santana's brown star Brittany hummed her instructions as Santana guided the blond back to her pulsing cock, "wiggle your fingers Rachie"

"B" Santana whined, "get to sucking, Lil Sanny aint gonna pleasure himself."

Smiling brightly once again Brittany went back to swallowing the monster cock. Moaning as she bobbed her head back and forth swallowing the brunette's entire organ down her throat. Realizing that Rachel was still frozen, the blond held "lil Sanny" in her throat squeezing the muscles to keep the organ stimulated. Brittany grabbed Rachel's hand again and shoved both of her straightened fingers into Santana's ass in one quick motion. The action causing the brunettes eyes to roll back as her balls tightened up. Holding Brittany's head to her pelvis Santana came hard shooting a gallon of cum down her sometimes girlfriends throat.

"Ffffuckkk B...take my cummm..." The Latina moaned deeply, tiny whimpers escaping as Brittany's throat convulsed every time the blond swallowed her seed as it escaped her and into the blonds stomach. Pulling her cock out of the blonds mouth Santanas movement cause Rachels fingers to dislodge from her ass. With rubbery legs she moved back to the piano bench chuckling slightly in a post orgasmic haze.

"that was so fucking good B... I love how good you are at taking all my cum baby... come here so I can give you your reward." Santana husked out as her cock began to stir at just the thought of what happened filled her mind once more.

With her eyes lit up Brittany looked back and forth between Rachel and her San. Licking her lips Brittany thought about what she wanted to be her reward. Should she have sexy times with San on the piano bench while Rachel watched or give Rachel the credit and share her Sanny with the tiny Brunette. What was she to choose?

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Thanksgiving D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Wondering what was taking so long Santana began to tease herself as she waited. She had never been known for her patience, especially when it came to sex with her favorite blond. Add her Fantasy of the week, and you had on impatient horny Santana. Grunting as her nails lightly scraped against her sensitive head, the Latina whined in frustration. "Brittt"

Hearing her name being whined out was all the blond needed to hear, as if a fire had been lit under her, Brittany jumped up from the ground. Grabbed the stunned Rachel and practically catapulted across the small space that was in between the three girls. Her lips immediately finding Santana's full ones. Moaning deeply at the feeling of Santana gripping her waist pulling her that much closer. Her small breasts pushing against her pseudo girlfriends fuller ones Brittany became lost in sensation as her tongue entangled with Santana's. Feeling her body tingle with arousal Brittany's attempt to press closer to the object of her desires was halted when she felt a tugging on her right hand. Breaking out of the kiss breathing heavily, the blond whipped her head around about to yell at whatever was interrupting her Sanny time.

Rachel stood before the two horny cheerleaders, shifting nervously as her body burned with arousal, fear, and awkwardness. When Brittany had shoved her fingers into Santana's ass, a fire began to grow inside of the little diva. She had never done anything quite like that. In fact until yesterday the closest thing she had seen of the male genitalia, was when she accidentally walked in on her fathers having sex at a young age. But even that moment had paled in comparison to what had been happening in the last twenty minutes. Feeling her wet underwear sticking to her mons as she watched the two girls make out, a whimper of want stared to grow deep in her chest causing the aroused diva to pull against the hand that was clasping hers. Watching as Brittany detached from Santana, Rachel did the only thing her mind and body told her to do. Launching past Brittany's disgruntled face/body, the diva pushed her lips and body against the half naked Latina. Both girls groaning as their lips began to move against one another.

Not one to be left out, Brittany walked around behind the piano bench watching as the two girls made out. Rubbing Santana shoulders she began to nibble on her lovers neck, sucking and biting at the giving flesh as her hand reached in between the two brunettes. Wrapping her hand around "lil S" Brittany began to tug on the cock each upward stroke in time with the nips of her teeth causing Santana to moan and Rachel to gasp. Every tug Brittany gave to "lil S" caused the Latina to pull Rachel closer to her. Nibbling up Santanas jaw line to her ear the blond huskily whispered "I want to watch you...for my reward..." Licking the shell of Santana's ear she continued. " I want to watch you pop her cherry, Sanny...I want to watch as you both orgasm..." Releasing "lil S" Brittany reached forward and tugged on Rachels panties till one side ripped. "Shes so wet San...So ready for you to take her baby..." pulling Santanas head back Brittany kissed the brunette Latina with all that she had, her hands grasping Rachel's hips and lifting the smaller girl as if she were a feather. Watched as she sucked on Santanas tongue as Rachel's legs automatically parted straddling trapped latina. Breaking out of the kiss with her San, Brittany pulled Rachel to her lips releasing the girls hips once she knew Santana had caught what she was on to. The blond moaned pressing against Santana's back, her tongue tangling with Rachels.

Gripping Rachels hips Santana moaned at the feeling of the virgin starlets heat. Knowing that she would be the first to fill that tight wet pussy sent a sick thrill to encompass the latina. The best part about it was that she was jimmy hat free and the possibility that when she came, the brunette could become pregnant made "lil S' so hard it hurt. Feeling that her monster cock was aligned a smile spread across her face. Tightening her grip on the divas hips Santana breathed in deeply. With one mighty pull with her hand and push with her hips both girls screamed. Santana's scream echoed off the autitorium walls as Rachels scream was swallowed by Brittany's kiss. Half way sheathed in the brunette diva panting heavily, Santana looked up into Rachels wide eyes. The divas mouth still trapped by Brittany whose hand was curled in the brunettes locks, Santana smiled a wicked smile and pulled Rachels hips downwards again this time groaning as inch by inch her meat disappeared in to the squirming/screaming jewish princess.

Breaking free of the suffocating kiss a tear escaped Rachel's eye. Her plans all of her plans ruined. Her virginity lost to her biggest tormenter in a public place. Looking up into the latina's eyes feeling as if she were being split in two as the entrapted cock of the latina twitched inside of her Rachel asked "Why.."

Grasping the edge of the divas sweater and shirt Brittany pulled the clothing off of the diva, smiling at the cross eye'd look that Santana held. The blond knew that the latina was collecting herself so she didnt cum right away into the diva, so there fore couldnt answer Rachel's question. "Its my reward...but dont worry Rach, soon your gonna feel super good." Wiggling in discomfort Rachel whimpered in pain. Her movement having woken the Latina from her haze slightly. Looking between the two girls smiling Santana leaned forward capturing the brunette on top of her in a kiss. Moaning as Rachel wiggled again the latina pulled back with a groan..

"Soo fucking tight..." lifting the girls hips an inch then releasing the girl to drop down Santana started a slow easy rhythm. Rocking her hips into Rachels making sure her meat stayed buried.

"Santana" Rachel Whimpered out as the pain began to lesson and pleasure began to fill her.

Moaning at the sight of the two woman, Brittany stood up and wiggled out of her skirt and panties. Going back to the two girls who were still slowly rocking into each other Brittany quickly took command of the situation. "Sanny lay her down on the bench I want to watch you pound into her harder. I want her to eat me while you fuck her so good baby."

Hearing those words caused Santana to groan. Holding Rachel close to her so she didnt have to pull out Santana stood and turned so she was facing the bench. Laying the brunette length wise against it, the Latina pulled out slowly till just the head of her cock was inside the little diva. She watched as her Britt-Britt straddled the bench over Rachel's face and began to lower herself down. "you better eat that fucking pussy, Berry" Santana grunted out slamming back inside the diva causing her to scream in to Brittany's pussy making Brittany moan.

Kissing her blond lover Santana pulled out and slammed back into Rachel again. Starting up a slowly rhythm. Groaning as Rachels tentative tongue played with her labia, Brittany began to moan as she instructed Santana on how she wanted her to fuck Rachel.

"So Sexy San... mmmm shes eating me so good baby...fuck her baby... fuck her hard...like you did me the first time..." Brittany moaned watching Santanas cock reappear then disappear into Rachel.

Moaning Santana closed her eyes as her pace increased the slapping of skin began to echo in the auditorium as she slammed her cock as hard as she could into Rachel. Listening to the tiny screams that were being muffled by her B's pussy, as well as Brittney's moans of pleasure was definitly becoming her favorite sound in the world.

"OH FUCK" Brittany screamed as an orgams quickly ripped through her, her body jerking as she fell away from Rachels questing tongue.

Hearing B get off gave Santana a new determination. Pushing Rachel's hips up as she climbed onto the bench, she started to pound as hard and fast as she could words spilling from her mouth as she fucked the diva.

"Your so... *thrust* fucking tight berry... *thrust*..." Listening to Rachels whimpers and moans Santana kept up her tempo as she talked "You like eating that pussy huh you..." each word accompanied by a squeel from the diva as the latina pounded into her "cock sucking little slut...fucking glad I popped... oh fuck" Feeling as if she were gonna cum Santana moved Rachels legs to rest on her shoulders. Bending the Diva in half Santana thrusted her meat harder faster and deeper into the now screaming girl. Her words coming out jaggedly as she panted and fucked the diva to oblivion.

"You fucking slut...gonna..fuck you...like you beggin me too...sing you fucking bitch...you love this dont you...you fucking slut...you dont deserve my fucking cock..." feeling her balls tightening and her stomach clenching, Santanas hips began to jerk sporatically as she drilled into Rachel. Her knuckles whitening as they gripped the bench as it scrapped across the floor with each rough hard thrust she drove into the diva... "Gonna fucking cumm...fill your fucking virginal slutty pussy up with my cum..."

Lost in euphoria Rachels mind was shattered as Santana began to hit that fabled spot inside of her. Listening to the latina's words as she moaned and screamed out in pleasure, the diva's eyes popped open wide in shock and realization as the last few words that Santana spat out at her registared in her mind. Now struggling as her building pleasure was momentarily forgotten, Rachel tried to push the latina off of her "No...Santana...dont not..."

"Fuck berry...so fucking good..." Moaning louder and louder Santana thrust harder and deeper, the head of her cock hitting the divas womb with each thrust "oh Oh oh..fuck bitch gonna ….Oh FFFFFuuuuuuccccckkkkkkk...RACHELLLLLL" Santana screamed as with one final push into the tight squirming Diva, her dick head entering the brunette one final time and stilling as she came harder then she ever had before. Her screams echoed off the walls of the theatre as rope after rope of cum left her twitching dick and entered the brunettes fertile body.

Feeling the warmth of Santana's cum filling her Rachels eyes widened as a multiple orgasm ripped through her tiny body each flood of pleasure ripping through her with every release of cum from santana filled her. Moaning as tears escaped her eyes. Rachel felt the last of the Latinas cum enter her and whimpered.

Collapsing on top of the diva Santana moaned tiredly and in pleasure. Lifting her head she gave one final thrust to make sure all of her boys made it into the diva. Kissing the girl under her on her cheek Santana kept her still hard cock pressed tightly inside the diva. Lifting her head she whispered into Rachels ear "That was so good man hand..." chuckling she continue in a rough whisper as her hips moved back "but just to make sure my boys are doing their job im gonna fuck you again after I have my way with britt..." Hearing the brunette moan and whimper santana smirked as she spoke "Did I forget to tell you Treasure Trail...it just takes one fucking for me to get a girl pregnant..." Chuckling at the feeling of Rachels grip on her shoulders and whimpering sob santana started thrusting her hips again into the woman underneath her. Sitting up she slowly worked her way in and out of the diva sawing her cock inside and out... "thats right bitch im a fucking stud...oh fuck...just thinking of you carrying my spawn after popping your cherry has me so fucking close to the edge." Santana moaned out.

"Sanny" Brittany whimpered out as she wontonly stared at her lover.

Seeing Brittany and horny, Santana stopped her thrusting and slowly pulled out of the Diva, making both girls moan out. Rachel because she couldnt believe what just happened and Brittany because she wanted to make a baby with her Santi.

Climbing off the bench leaving a sweaty, teary eye'd Rachel, Santana moved over to Brittany. Picking up the blond She took her back to the bench where Rachel still laid in shock. She turned brittany around and laid her on top of rachel so that both girls were breast to breast and pussy to pussy. Taking her rock hard cock Santana lined herself to brittany's opening and pushed encasing her cock completely in Brittany's wet heat. Groaning she began to fuck her favorite blond. Her thrusting hips pushing brittanys clit against Rachels causing both girls under her to moan.

Moaning and groaning Rachel and Brittany began to kiss thanks to the blonds coaxing. As their clits rubbed together Rachel felt her worries being pushed away as the pressure in her stomach began to build once more. Brittany for her part was in pure heaven as her pussy was filled completely full by Santana's 12" cock. Breaking out of the heated kiss between her and Rachel the blond began to feel an orgasm fast approaching. Pushing her hips back against Santana, she began to moan out obsentities and challenges to the brunette fucking her "OH Fuck Santi...is that all you fucking got...shit baby did Rachels...oh jesus yes...Did that tight pussy wear you out...that ...oh fuck harder...you cant fuck me properly."

Growling at the challenging word Santana began to pound her cock into the blonds pussy at a rapid rate. Her hips a blur as the bell for third period rang throught the school. It was time for lunch and knowing the gleeks they would be soon looking for their significant others. The thought of finnessa and Mc cripple pants walking in on her fucking their girls caused the latina to fill with joy as she started pumping her cock harder and harder into Brittany. Her thrust causing Rachel who was under the two girls to scream as another orgasm ripped through her. Brittany clutching onto the convulsing diva beneath her felt the bubble in her stomach pop as she tumbled over the edge. Their screams of pleasure blending into the air as Santanas own orgasm crashed over her at the feeling of brittany's tight walls squeezing her cock.

The doors to the auditorium burst open just as Santana thrusted one last time into Brittany. Shoving her cock till the head rested against the blonds cervix. Santana moaned out as she came for the third time that day, filling brittany up with her seed. Her hips twitching as she collapsed on top of the two girls as her balls emptied into her fertile blond lover.

"Who ever just came in better count themselves lucky that im so fucking spent' Santana thought as the last of her cum left her cock.

TBC...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: im stalling a little with the next chapter. so if any of you have an ideal person of who had just walked in to witness the act please let me know it could be any of the glee characters. Also should santana**

**a) kill them**

**b) say fuck u to them **

**c) try to escape.**

**let me know**

**Review please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter:**

"What the hell!" A deep whiny masculine voice echoed through the room, its timber grating on Santana's ears and causing her to loose her second wind. Being sure to stay inside of Brittany, the Latina looked up towards the isle where as she had guessed it stood a shocked Sam and embarrassed Quinn. Scowling at the two feeling her ire rise, as Brittany began to come out of her post orgasmic haze, Santana threaded her fingers through the blonds hair keeping the girls head from progressing further so that Rachel would stay somewhat hidden underneath them.

"Hey," Santana barked out, "Don't you know the meaning of privacy? Avert your eyes fish lips. This ain't a free show."

"You're _…," _Hearing her voice crack from the swirling emotions inside of her, Quinn cleared her throat and started again, "Santana your and B's little sexcapade with...who is that a baby Cherrio? You know what don't answer that"

"Wasn't gonna, now turn your asses around so that I can gets me and Britt our clothes on"

Turning around undeterred Quinn stepped on Sam's foot hard to get him to turn around as well before she continued her righteous speech, "Your in the school auditorium S, not only can you get expelled for this little stunt. But your little sexcapade stopped being private the moment you decided to use the stage as your bed." Hearing nothing but shuffling behind her Quinn chanced a look to see if her best friends were decent.

"Your just jealous Q, you know you wantz some of this" Santana smirked as she pulled her cheerios top on. The palms of her hand smoothing out the non existent wrinkles.

"Yeah right S" Quinn scoffs as she once again flushes a deep red.

"What happened to the other girl?" Sam asked curiously having turned a few seconds earlier to glimpse sight of Brittany's bare breasts.

"What other girl, Guppy" Santana asked threateningly, her eyes flashing as she dared the boy to speak again about it.

"The third girl you were with?" Sam asked clueless

"There wasn't any other girl dumb-ass, it was just me and Britt." Santana smirked in a laid back way as she sauntered off the stage with Brittany following close behind her.

"We know there was another girl S." Quinn lamented.

"Is that Jealousy that I hear Quinny?" Santana teased.

"..."

"Thought so." the Latina mocked her blond friend.

"Look Satan can we just leave so I can go and get the janitor to disinfect the stage, cause there is no way in hell I am getting back on it after catching you, B, and who ever that third person was getting it on, on stage" Quinn huffed out stamping her foot like a petulant child.

Pushing Brittany forward with a wink, Santana was only half listening to Quinn as she continued her little tantrum. Looking behind her to make sure Rachel was okay and not visible, she felt her stomach drop as the lust left her. She knew that she had been harsh, demanding and seemed heartless but the truth was Santana upon realizing that she had been the first for the girl felt a possessiveness towards the tiny diva. Feeling her walls clench the way her body undulated under her in pleasure, sent a shiver down the older brunettes spine. Guilt began to fill the Latina once more, watching as Brittany headed towards the hall to go shower as Quinn lead the way out of the auditorium. Quietly she turned, grabbing her bag she left the way Rachel went hoping that she might chance upon the diva.

Exiting the auditorium Quinn turned mid rant giving Santana a piece of her mind only to stop and realize that she wasn't even there.

"SANTANA!" Quinn shouted out as her frustration finally mounted to the point of boiling over. Her voice echoing down the halls

_GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE_

Santana paused as soon as she turned behind stage left, the sight before her cracking her "ice cold" heart. Bending down tentatively reaching her hand out towards the curled up shaking young woman, both brunettes flinched. Rachel from surprise of feeling the touch and Santana from watching Rachel flinch at her touch. Dropping her duffel she gathered Rachel in her arms, doing her best to ignore the shivers that were running through Rachel's body.

"Hold on to me" Santana softly spoke as she pressed a kiss to her glistening forehead, Santana breathed in deeply. A small amount of pride filled her as the scent of sex and Rachel filled her nose. The pride was shortly lived as the shouting of her name from Quinn that echoed through the halls caused the girl in her arms to give a startled gasp, clutching on to Santana's Cheerio top even harder.

Cradling the girl in her arms moving forward Santana paused in front of a painted door. Adjusting Rachel in her arms as she reached forward her finger tips lightly pressing against the wall, opening the secret door with the press of her fingers. As the door silently opened to reveal a red and white tiled floor Rachel's sobs, as well as her shivers began to recede as exhaustion began to set in on the girl. Tightening the hold that she had on the small brunette, she moved forward her footsteps lightly echoing off of the tiles. Turning to her right she entered a small quarter area that held the hot baths for when one of the girls pulled a muscle during practice. Sylvester might have been a brutal coach but she took care of her cheerios. From doctors to dry cleaning, no cheerio was left wanting, that is unless they wanted to have some fun and were on the bottom of the pyramid.

Placing Rachel on the red sofa that had been placed in the room earlier in the year, she gently adjusted the girl so that she might be more comfortable. Running her fingers through lush brunette locks, brown eyes studied soft features, silently taking in the soft glow and beauty that was Rachel Berry. It was there in that moment that Santana felt a shocking feeling encompass her being. She truly did care about Rachel "Man-hands" Berry. So much to the point where Santana did secretly hope that the girl became pregnant with her child so she might have a little Rachel to call her own running around. Shaking her head of those thoughts the Latina turned around and started the water in one of the tubs, making sure that it was warm enough to sooth but not too lax in warmth that it became uncomfortable. Adding Epson salt to the water, Santana opened a cupboard near the door and pulled out her secret stash of Strawberry apple bubble bath. Adding a little bit of that as well to the swirling steaming water, a smile fell across her face. Making sure the door to the room was closed and locked Santana began to undress once more her flaccid penis lying limply between her thighs she calmly walked towards the dozing girl, bending down on her knees, reaching out slowly she gently caressed the side of Rachel's face. Moving a strand of hair behind the diva's elfin shaped ear.

"Rach... Rach sweetie time to wake up." Santana whispered softly to the brunette. Her eyes troubled as her guilt doubled, feeling that she had really gone too far, in the dirty talk, and in the taking of the girls virginity in such a public place.

Rachel startled awake jumping at the voice that like in her dreams tormented and pleasured her. Hearing a hushing voice the diva turned her head towards the source, her eyes taking a moment to adjust as she blurrily stared at the naked person next to her. Her eyes slowly adjusting to the florescent lights above her head, Rachel did a quick internal assessment. Her body ached but she felt that all the aches she felt were good aches. Though she didn't know why yet as her brain hadn't quite caught up. Shivering as a cool draft wafted across her skin, goosebumps rising all along her body came the realization that she was naked as well as the person next to her. A gasp left Rachel's lips as her mind was flooded with images of what had happened in the last day or so. She had lost her virginity to her second biggest tormentor, with said tormentors pseudo girlfriend as well. She had given her first blow job the day before, and in lue of losing her virginity had a threesome as well. Saying she felt shocked would definitely be the understatement of the current century, her emotions on overload a tear trailed down her cheek unbidden

Catching the fallen tear Santana gathered Rachel in her arms and cuddled the girl to her body. Her hold on the diva strong and comforting as she pleaded with Rachel no to cry. "Please don't cry baby girl, I'm sorry I went so overboard. Here let me make it up to you. I promise I will make it all better." Santana reasoned, speaking softly.

Standing with Rachel in her arms she moved swiftly to the tub pulling the bundled argyle clothed from the divas clutches and throwing them in the near by hamper that she had deposited her uniform in. Climbing the small step stool stairs that was against the tub. Santana placed the wary brunette into the soothing bubbly water gently. She herself following behind the diva. Sitting down, Santana reached up, taking a hold of Rachel's hand asking with just a look for the girl...no newly made woman to trust her.

Hesitatingly Rachel lowered herself into the warm water, sitting back and relaxing her back against Santana's naked front after much cooing and convincing from the older brunette. A shiver running through her body at the feel of the Latina's...special friend resting against the crevasse of her lady parts. Ignoring her bodies reactions to the girl behind her, Rachel allowed the soothing fruit scented lightly bubbling warm bath sooth her aching body. It also didn't hurt that said girl was massaging her muscles as she relaxed more. For a moment her mind was blissfully blank as she forgot why she needed to be soothed in the first place, that was until two little words were spoken into her ear that made her completely freeze up.

"I'm sorry" Santana whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**A/N: hi everyone and happy new year . yes i know this chapter was smut free, but part of me misses a plot to stories so i decided to add a little plot. There is still going to be a plethora of smut/sex/ and maybe a pregnancy or two ;P. Thank you for all those who have reviewed, I hope you enjoyed the out come of what happened and there will be more chapters to come. **

**PS i am currently looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested, and yes i am pimping myself out. hehe.**

**Much love **

**Skylirjames**

**-Dont forget to Review-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Rachel's mind raced with many different scenarios, as the two words, I'm sorry, shattered her mind. A small part of her was convinced that all of this was some cruel sick prank, but if that was true then why was Santana apologizing to her. Why was the older girl being so sweet to her right now. When was the other shoe going to drop and expose the Latina's true intentions. Were the jocks and cheerleaders going to bust in on them and laugh at her? Was her respite and questing for Rachel to hide when Quinn and Sam busted in on them because Santana was ashamed of what she did. Wait did she actually like the brash, strong headed, opinionated, ego driven girl?

"Rachel?" Santana asked softly, dreading the silence that had come over the other girl Worried that she had royally messed up before things even began for them. Santana held her breath and waited for the tiny diva to respond. When nothing came she tried again. Her hand softly moving up the girls back tracing the couture of Rachel's spine and tight muscles hoping that her touch would sooth _her _as she spoke again. Trepidation entering her voice, calling out Rachel's name again Santana swallowed hard feeling more vulnerable in this moment then any other moment of her life. Even more vulnerable then when she was fifteen and realized that she had gotten her best friend pregnant.

Closing her eyes as a whole new feeling of guilt began to enter her as thoughts of Beth entered her head. Of the guilt she had at letting Puck and Quinn both believe that Puck was the father. It was a dirty trick that she regrets everyday, but if she had admitted that Beth was hers she would have been run out of town. She wasn't ready to be a mother then.

"Why?" Rachel asked quietly drawing a hitched breathe from the girl behind her. One word, one question that asked a million and one. The only question that Rachel truly wanted to know. Why her, why now.

"For a million and one reason" Santana answered vaguely

"Why are you sorry, Santana?" Rachel asked again, the tone in her voice stronger as she waited for a definitive answer. Her inner strength building as she gained the courage to turn around and face her newly acquired lover.

Staring into the..woman's eyes that she was starting to realize she had fallen for, she spoke from her heart, "I am sorry that I treated you like a slut as I stole your virginity from you. I am sorry for throwing that first slushy in your face the first day of freshmen year. I'm sorry I have treated you like dirt despite being in love with you for the past three years..."

Ready for Rachel to lash out at her as she held the wary brown eyes in an unwavering stare. Waiting for the fall out, a tear escaped unrepentantly from Santana's eye. Her heart open ready for the heart ache that she was almost sure was about to come her way.

Overwhelmed, speechless, in the aftermath of Santana's confession, Rachel searched dark brown eyes for any falsehoods that they may try to hide. "Why?" She asked again.

Reaching forward cautiously tentatively moving the tips of her fingers along the soft lightly tanned skin. Skin so smooth that it could only belong to her Rachel, her words fell from her lips in a hush of a whisper "Your body should be worshiped and loved. I should have taken you in a bed with silk sheets and softly spoken words of love. Protected you better from tormentors, given you that slushy to drink instead of throwing it. I should have made love to you and only you instead of fucking you like a discarded slut when you are so much better then everyone in this school."

Breathless from the words that were being spoken to her Rachel surged forward her lips colliding with Santana's as tears fell from her eyes. Moving on instinct pressing her body against Santana's straddling the Latina's lap, a moan escaped from the divas lips. Sensually, softly their lips glided against one another taking enjoyment out of the feel of their bodies pressed together, molding like two puzzle pieces coming together. Swiping her tongue softly against Santana's bottom lip seeking entrance into her mouth both women moaned as their tongues came together in a dance older then time. There was no quest for dominance only exploration as hands began to move across pliant bodies. Pulling back as oxygen became an issue, Rachel panting lightly stared into Santana's eyes, Her right hand under the water gripping the half hard wood of Santana's sex. Feeling it grow in her hand as she stroked it gently slowly she asked "You love me?"

"I love you." Santana moaned never breaking eye contact, her hips lifting in pleasure at the feel of the Diva's hand gripping her. The intensity of the situation warming her much faster then the water in the tub.

"Make love to me?" Rachel asked of Santana, her body craving the feeling of knowing what it was like to love. She had learned the feeling of lust earlier with Brittany and Santana both, now she wanted to know what it was like to feel loved by the person who claimed to love her.

"Rachel?" her voice squeaking as lil S' rose to full girth at those words alone.

"Shut up Santana," Rachel commanded, "You love me, show me."

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth she pulled Rachel into a deep kiss, their tongues stroking, caressing one another. Her hands moving down, sliding past the delicate sensitive neck, over shoulders to her tight firm ass in a teasing, provocative arc. Pulling Rachel closer to her as the Jewish diva's small hands caressed and teased her length. Stopping at the back of Rachel's silky thighs Santana sat up on her knees taking the diva with her making sure that the woman's legs stayed wrapped around her waist. With a firm grip Santana rose from the water with Rachel in her arms. Their lips never once detaching she moved out of the tub her feet steadily moving towards the couch in the corner Santana laid them down on the couch. The movement forcing them to break from the kiss, once again caught in the others stare Santana hovered over the brunette goddess underneath her. So much love and trust was in that one stare, so much wariness as well.

"I love you Rachel." Santana breathed out lowering her head, fluttering her lips across her sensitive neck, the latina's hand mapping out a path that her lips, tongue, and little nips of her teeth followed down Rachel's body. Moaning as she breathed in deeply taking in the scent of her lover as well as the whimpering moans that were escaping through Rachel's parted lips Santana felt she was in pure heaven as she flicked her eyes up dark eyes connecting with dark. Swirling her tongue around the outside of Rachel's navel loving how the girls stomach muscles contracted under her touch, and the simpering wonton moan that followed.

Needing to feel Santana, her skin, her breath, Rachel reached down encasing her hands into the thick black locks tugging the girl upwards. Moaning breathlessly into the passionate kiss wrapping her legs around curved hips, the diva pressed her body as close as possible to Santana's. Her hand wiggling between them once again grasping at Santana's special place Rachel shifted her hips till it was resting against her button of nerves.

Breaking the kiss, panting heavily staring deeply into Rachel's eyes, the question on the tip of her tongue as her eyes searched the Jewish girls.

"P-please...F-foreplay can come later...show me love." Rachel whispered.

"Foreplay...every touch right now and forever after is a show of love." Santana spoke feeling in her heart that it was the truth.

Moving so that she was lined up with Rachel's silken heat, Santana rested her forehead against the other girls as she slowly moved, her head entering the diva slowly and smoothly as she penetrated the goddess under her. Seeing Rachel's eyes close Santana pecked her lips in a chaste kiss as she stilled her hips.

"No, baby. Don't do that. Open you're eyes Rach. Let me see those beautiful eyes." She begged.

Swallowing deeply gathering her strength Rachel opened her eyes. Starring into dark swirling pools of desire and love, a shuddering breath left her. Even though Rachel knew she had lost her maiden head not even hours ago a part of her was nervous. What had happened on that stage was bout lust, only about lust and sating carnal desires but this felt different. It felt deeper...pure. Giving a slight nod as a go head, licking her lips in anticipation of what was to come Rachel tried to get her body to relax as she became lost in Santana's eyes.

Gently pushing forward, inch by inch Santana entered the tight heat that was Rachel. Feeling strong silky smooth legs tighten around her waist as she moved deeper, the brunette starred unwaveringly into Rachel's eyes. Her knees quivering as she reached bottom. Santana swallowed hard as her whole body shivered with Rachel's at the the sensation of being surrounded and filled. Shifting so that she was now resting on her forearms Santana started to pull back only to be pulled forward by the legs locked around her, the diva's hands gripping her shoulders tightly as she adjusted to Santana's size. Waiting patiently for the Jewish girls grip to relax, the Latina brushed her lips against her counterparts whispering soothing words reassuring and loving she waited.

Keeping their shared connection between their eyes. Both girls began to move together as one, building a slow but strong rhythm. No more then an inch leaving Rachel's warmth silky tightness upon each thrust. The young women melted into one another, moving in perfect rhythm.

"S-santana..." Rachel moaned out her hands gripping and releasing as they moved across the rippling back of the woman on top of her. Everything slowly building the tiny girl wanted to desperately close her eyes as the pressure of pleasure built with in her stronger. But she couldn't find it in her to look away.

Rotating and rocking their hips Santana lost track of time as she delved deep into the woman that she loved. Watching as her diva's face filled with pleasure and black pupils dilated spreading till the only color of the irises were nothing but thin slivers of brown. "So beautiful." She husked out as she dug her knees into the couch finding a deeper depth into Rachel's womanhood. Lil S' head bumping a hardened spongy patch with each inward thrust causing the Rachel's voice to rise. Feeling the Jewish girls walls beginning to tighten around her, watching as her face tensed, feeling her body follow, and seeing the fear in the diva's eyes. Santana said the one thing that she could think of to help relax Rachel as she felt the vice grip around her dick flutter.

"Sing" her hips driving her hard as rock dick in and out of the girl under her Santanas hands gripped tightly onto Rachel her own moans matching the diva's as they sang out their pleasure.

"Oh...oh god..."

"Santana.."

"Rachel..."

"Don't stop..."

"Baby, baby, baby..."

"Dont stop, dont stop, god dont stop..."

"Rachel...RAchel..."

"San...Sant...Santana..."

"Baby..."

"OHHH GOD SANTANA!" Rachel sung out her voice hitting a high c as an orgasm crashed though her her eyes closing breaking their connection as the force of her orgasm crashed though her body.

"RACHEL!" Santana sang/shouted out as she followed a second behind Rachel in her own orgasm her seed releasing in torrents filling the girl under her once again as she came hard. There bodies shaking as the pleasure slowly released their convulsing bodies, they collapsed against one another feeling loved and sated. Neither wanting to disconnect from the other.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**A/N: Hey everyone, I know I know that wasnt as graphic as the last few chapters but I thought after the sweet moment they deserved some slow love. I hope you all like it. Till next time.**

**Oh almost forgot. I loved this review so much cause it made me ask a question to my sister/best friend that her reaction made me laugh so hard I just had to respond.**

**So to JC: her size matches her ego.**

**Hope that helps.**

**Skylirjames.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kissing Rachel softly Santana smiled at the groan the diva released into her lips as she pulled out of her.

"We have to go soon." speaking quietly not wanting to ruin the mood between them, she kissed Rachel a few more times. Humming happily at the warmth that was spreading through her Santana wondered if this feeling would ever go away. Pulling away from delectable lips that she could kiss all day, Santana stood up and began to dress in the extra Cheerio sweats that were for an in case of emergency. She was a little worried since she was going sans spanks given that she was now wearing sweats. Tying off the strings of the pants in a little bow, she turned to see how far Rachel had gotten in getting dressed.

Rachel laid on the couch, still as naked as the day she was born. Sweat drenched, smelling of sex. Her sex swollen and sore from being both abused and loved all within the span of a few hours. Gingerly sitting up, feeling the penetrating stare of her lover, Rachel couldn't find it within herself to look Santana in the eye. She just wanted to go home right now.

"Rach?" Santana questioned, concerned at how quiet Rachel had gotten. Thinking that Rachel regretted what happened or that she had hurt the woman."Did I do...did I hurt u?"

"No...no San- Santana...I am fine. Its just..." Rachel stuttered tears welling up in her eyes as she tried to explain her confused feelings to the other girl. Emotionally strained Rachel once again broke down crying. Feeling arms gathered around her body, pulling her into a comforting embrace, the diva could do no more then sob. She was so confused. Every touch, feeling, word...Everything that had happened in the past few hours, the last two days even had finally hit overwhelming the songstress to the point of tears.

"Oh my god, Rachel..please don't cry...what ever I did...please...baby tell me talk to me." Santana pleaded holding the girl tight to her. She tried to think of anything that she could have done in the past half hour that could have caused this reaction with in the starlet to be. 'she asked me to love her...does she regret it? Did I get too rough again? Does she not love me?' Santana thought to herself. A tear of her own falling at that last thought.

"Nooooo." Rachel sobbed trying to push the words that were stuck in her throat out of her mouth. She wanted to tell the puerto rican girl that nothing she had done was the cause of what was happening right now. That what was going on was long over due. That she loved the woman that held her. That when she apologized about their first time, Rachel wanted to stop her words. That her body loved the dirty words that flew from the cheerleaders mouth as she stole her virginity. That she was so turned on by the actions and words, that held no venom but were spoken in the heat of the moment. She wanted to shout that Santana had made one of her long time fantasies that she would only dare to share in her secret diary a reality but all that had come out of her mouth was a resounding sobbing "nooooooo.". Frustrated with her own lack of words. With showing such weakness to someone who had loved her so fully and beautifully, that she had hit an octave in one moment that years of practice had yet to help her reach. Rachel lashed out. Pushing out of Santana's forcefully, she grabbed a towel, wrapped it around her body, unlocked the door and ran. Not once did she look back to see the heart broken, confused look on Santana's face, nor did she see the tall thin blond woman in a track suit that stepped out of the shadows near the door. She ran till she reached her locker. Changed into her emergency clothes, then without a second thought left for home. That day was the first day Rachel Barbra Berry had ever willingly missed some part of school or ditched a class.

Lost in her head as she stared at the wood grain of the door still kneeling in the same position that Rachel had left her in Santana's HBIC mask quickly slipped into place. Confused, and feeling rejected has never been a good combination with her. Getting up off the floor as her emotions boiled with in her, Santana kicked the couch as hard as she could. Taking her frustrations out on the room around her she was startled at the presence of Coach Sylvester standing in the now open door way.

"S, put down that five hundred dollar table and be in my office in five minutes. I am going to leave now as your putrid teenage angst is giving me a rash." Sue spoke with a tone of disdain, though the rest of her showed nothing towards what she was feeling at all. Sue left without another word or sound, leaving Santana to decide whether to follow or go search for Rachel. Not two seconds later after that thought crossed her mind, Santana was off in search or the Diva. They needed to talk and they need to talk now.

Running to the auditorium to grab the duffel she had left on stage earlier, Santana tried to think of the simplest way to escape from Sue's spies and cameras. Though not many but a select few knew about the so called "security cameras", Santana had made a point of locating all of them. Including the ones in the locker rooms. Walking towards the exit that lead to the football field she tried to make her stride as confident and swaggerific as usual. Knowing that the slightest give would be cause for another round of Bottom of the Pyramid. Reaching the door, she stepped into the nearest cameras blind spot counting to ten before booking it out the door and too her car.

Pulling out her keys she dove into her Mercedes Benz started the engine throwing the car into reverse, stepping on the gas she peeled out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell. Only one destination in mind. Rachel Berry's house.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**A/N: hi guys I know this one is a little short I got caught up in Beths conception story and blanked out. The next chapter will be longer and will explain a little bit of Rachels reaction as well as their confrontation. so this is just going to be a filler chapter for now. let me know what you think**

**Skylirjames.**


End file.
